Douceurs à Consommer sans modération
by Precieuse
Summary: Voici un recueil de One-Shots poèmes. Oui des poèmes sur nos couples canons favoris de Fairy Tail Ils auront la forme de deux sonnets, chacun décrivant l'autre membre du couple.
1. Douceur 1 Faiblesse

**D**ouleurs et remords lui tiraillaient l'estomac.  
>Peurs, incertitudes faisaient frémir ses bras.<br>Il avait si honte de l'avoir fait souffrir,  
>Cette femme si douce constamment en sourires.<p>

Sa chevelure d'habitude si dorée,  
>Son visage arrondi aux traits non surfaits,<br>Son regard perçant et sans une once de peur,  
>Lucy, étoilée et lumineuse se meurt.<p>

Elle souriait faiblement, respirait avec peine,  
>Son visage entaché par de la terre malsaine.<br>Diffusant vie, force, courage, volonté.

Il se sentait faible, incapable de protéger,  
>Cet être merveilleux qui le faisait rêver<br>Emprisonnant dans ses pupilles la Voie Lactée.

**E**lle voyait briller dans ses yeux la rage, la peur.  
>Elle sentait son hésitation et sa torpeur.<br>Cet homme constamment irréfléchi et confiant,  
>Faisait battre son c½ur perpétuellement.<p>

Le chasseur de dragon à la poigne de fer,  
>Pouvait emprisonner son frêle cœur de pierre.<br>Usant de sa gentillesse exponentielle,  
>Joie contagieuse ! Tel un chat avec des ailes.<p>

« Natsu »... elle aimait prononcer ce beau prénom.  
>Lui rappelant douceur, insouciance, protection.<br>Il avait toujours, toujours été là pour elle.

« Natsu »... le murmurer avec un amour tel  
>Qu'il puisse une première et dernière fois ressentir<br>Cet amour resté inavoué. Le sentir.


	2. Douceur 2 Force

**I**l avait cru avoir la force suffisante,  
>Pourtant il subissait une défaite cuisante.<br>Ses yeux se fermaient et ses forces lui échappaient,  
>Il était en manque d'air et se laissait couler.<p>

Il n'eut qu'une seule pensée en tête, étrange.  
>L'image de cette femme au sourire d'ange,<br>Qui se trimbalait un bouquin sous l'aisselle,  
>Fillette naïve et incroyablement belle.<p>

De part son caractère curieux et têtu,  
>Elle le rendait mou, obéissant, qui l'eut cru ?<br>Faisant de lui un homme conquis et démuni.

Mais quel plaisir ressentait-il d'être soumis  
>A une sublime déesse de subtilités !<br>L'homme de fer devenait un être amouraché.

**E**lle avait sauté sans aucune hésitation,  
>Afin de sauver le maître de ses émotions.<br>Cet homme, cet être qui l'avait jadis fait souffrir  
>Sans qui maintenant elle ne pourrait sourire.<p>

Elle avait bien conscience de sa détresse.  
>Pourtant son cœur n'exprimait que de la tendresse,<br>Comme si elle ne ressentait ni angoisse ni peur.  
>Comme si elle savait que ce n'était pas son heure.<p>

Elle le vit sombrer, seul, et son cœur se serra.  
>Le protéger fut vital. Elle tendit les bras,<br>Touchant avec possessivité son visage.

Elle espérait cette agonie un mirage,  
>Refusant avec arrogance son décès,<br>Elle lui déposa un intentionnel baiser.


	3. Douceur 3 Danse

**Je ne sais plus quel numéro de scan, mais tout Otaku se rappelle de cette couverture avec deux magnifiques Mirajane et Luxus qui dansaient. Et bien, le voici en poème~**

**D**errière ce sublime sourire angélique,  
>Se cachait un être aux penchants diaboliques.<br>Tentation, manipulation, il savait tout.  
>Frustration et confusion, elle le rendait fou.<p>

Une main sur l'autre et l'autre sur sa fine hanche,  
>Il faisait tournoyer cette chevelure blanche,<br>Au grès de ses envies, en rythme avec le son,  
>Leurs corps cédaient malgré eux à l'attraction.<p>

Elle lui offrait son plus magnifique sourire,  
>Dont les fleurs s'abreuvaient goulûment pour fleurir,<br>Provoquant en lui gêne, rougeur, embarras.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de faire ça.  
>Il était trop sensible, à tous ses mouvements<br>Son cœur battait, encore, toujours plus follement.

**S**ous ses airs sérieux, ses sourcils toujours froncés,  
>Une immense douceur tentait de s'échapper.<br>Elle en était bien consciente, ce blond borné  
>Était juste trop maladroit pour se l'avouer.<p>

Elle dû naïvement l'obliger à danser,  
>Créant ainsi une soudaine proximité.<br>Chaleur et inconditionnelle protection,  
>Immuable poigne, malgré son hésitation.<p>

Alors qu'elle l'avait froidement manipulé ,  
>Elle perdait du terrain, par lui : intimidée.<br>Sa poitrine tambourinait sa défaite.

Ses jambes se laissaient guider assez stupéfaites  
>Et son corps dansait leur union. Euphorie, joie,<br>Frissons, quand il murmura à son oreille "Mira.."


End file.
